This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for information communication between electrically isolated circuits.
Power conversion systems are widely used in various fields, for example, a synchronous rectified (SR) flyback converter is widely used in power supply. The SR flyback converter usually has a primary side and a secondary side that are in electrical or galvanic isolation from each other. Due to this isolation, information about the SR flyback converter may be difficult to transfer between the primary side and the secondary side. For example, when a fault occurs in the primary side or the secondary side, it may be difficult for the other side to respond so as to avoid this fault.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to address at least one of the above-mentioned problems.